After He Slept
by CorundumSpirit
Summary: Whatever happened after Italy saw Holy Rome again? What in the blazes are China and Russia doing in the Annexe right now? Will England get his eyesight back? Will Spain and Romano ever get back to their time? What's happening to the nations outside the mansion, are they alright? Hopefully, the answers to these questions can be answered, in time.
1. Prologue

He does remember how he got there, and he did remember why he was alone. He was alone due to convenience, it was much, much easier this way, for himself to fight the Thing alone, than for anyone else to do so.

That last sentence wasn't true, the others have fought the Thing, just, not in the way he has. He has been remembering everything the others have forgotten, time and time again, repeatedly. He, and them, are trapped in loops of time and space, within a place.

A place called the Mansion.

The 'Thing' being a large, elephant skin color creature, whose neck seems to be like a giraffe's, to protect its head from injury. Its eyes are like obsidian, shiny, reflective, but empty and hard, no emotion lies in them, not even a Spark of life.

That doesn't mean it isn't real.

That doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

It might not be living, but it does exist.

It claims lives, it causes fear and misery in its wake.

And it has been tearing one Italy Veneciano Feliciano Vargas emotionally apart since Loop one.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, they belong to their respective creators.**

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy Birthday Little Sis~

Happy birthday to you~ *hugs* ;w;

I hope it's the best ever! You have fun and be safe. Also.. Sorry this is so early.. And about all the things going on over here.. n'''


	2. Cardiac Arrest Dream 1

Italy wasn't quite sure what was going on, his Holy Rome, the one and only Holy Roman Empire, had returned to him. In a place like this, he somehow managed it finally, at long last return to him. Himself, along with Holy Rome, Prussia, and Japan, were about to enter the mansion he fears very, very much. He ventured in anyway though, even if this version of it is only a dream. It's a very real terror to him, it has been since the first loop.

"Italy, are you paying attention? We are free to explore"

The question came from Holy Rome, who is staring at his friend with slight concern.

"Si I'm.. Alright." Italy was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Japan had already wandered off, to the kitchen, only to find the broken plate. At any moment, the Thing will come in and separate them, just like it always has. It will chase after himself, leaving Prussia and Holy Rome alone-

Unintentionally breaking Italy's thoughts, Holy Rome stepped closer to Italy, and shook his shoulder a bit, whispering, "Italy.. This is your version of this place, anything that-"

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Can someone say bad timing, thy name is Prussia?

"Brother.. One moment, you go on ahead-" Holy Rome tried to interject, but..

"N-No! We'll come with you, right Holy Rome?" Italy, succeeding when Holy Rome had failed, taking him by the hand, the two quickly catch up to the Prussian, who is heading to where the tatami rooms are. Being as fast as he is, even with someone in tow, they caught up with Prussia quickly, who, as the previous times, excited about exploring this place.

So excited that he doesn't notice Italy being quieter than usual, or Holy Rome looking like there's something that needs to said, but choosing to be silent instead, watching him with deep concern.

Meanwhile, with Japan, he just discovered the sound to have been only a plate falling from the very clean counter. How it fell, he doesn't know, but, he now has a plate shard, a sharp one at that; which is good, he doesn't have to blunt his sword if he has to cut anything, even in the slightest. After pocketing the shard, he calmly walks back to where his friends were. Only to find them gone.

"Strange.. They did not inform me where they would go.. Perhaps they left already?" He murmured to himself, heading to the entrance, thinking his friends played a joke on him. However, when he tried to open it, it seemed to be fixed in place.

"Even stranger.."

He tugs on the door a few more times before coming to the assumption his friends is still playing a joke on him, chuckling slightly, he moves away from the door to look around the front entryway better. To his left, there is a path, and straight ahead there is a path, and one leading to the upper floors. The path to his right led him to a locked room and a kitchen, respectively. He eventually takes the left path, which is very long, but there is a door off to his right, which he tries to open, but, it's locked as well. Why are there so many locked doors? If one were to live here, wouldn't it be troublesome to keep unlocking and relocking doors? Or perhaps it's just their way of doing things, and he certainly has no right to question it.

He continues on, making note to keep an eye out for keys for these locked doors, turning right, the hall becomes shorter, one door is directly in front of him, while another is off to the right, and closer. Wishing to do things in order, he chooses the closest door, which landed him in a bathroom.

Feeling as though he walked in one someone, he left immediately, flustered, and knocked, asking if anyone was in there, and apologizing for not knocking before. There was no response; he cautiously peaked into the room… Only to close it again. He's too embarrassed to go back in there right now, even if no one was in there…

Turning around, his back facing the door, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shadow moving behind the other door, was this the owner of the house? He should apologize for intruding! How rude of them to have come here!

Moving away from the bathroom door, so he is in direct path of the shadow's origin. Unsure whether or not to fully bow, or incline his head, since- No! Bow completely whether they might be able to see him or not!

He does so, nearly fumbling over his words as he apologizes profusely for this outrage!

"M-My deepest apologizes.. My friends and I were under the impression your home was deserted, another friend of ours, claimed he heard a rumor about your home being… "

Trailing off, he shakes his head, No! That even if it is the truth, that doesn't excuse their actions!

"I will find them and leave immediately, our apologizes for intruding your very clean and well-kept home.. Have a pleasant day."

Straightening, he stiffly walks away.. Thinking how could they have done such a thing?! Picking up his pace with every thought, it took him longer to get away from the entrance that it did coming back. He chooses the northern path after hearing a crashing sound coming from that direction. Silently panicking, he breaks into a stride; they don't need to cause the owner any more trouble than what they already have!

The crash came from the tatami room, Holy Rome and Prussia were 'teasing' each other when the youngest 'accidentally' shoved the elder into a suit of armor.

"Empiiiiiiiiiire!" Whined the Prussian, "Why'd you shove your Brother into the armor?!"

Sighing, removing his hat to scratch his head a bit sheepishly, "Sorry Prussia, didn't mean to do it." Placing his hat back where it belongs, he pulls his Brother from the armor..

And then watched as Prussia tried to fix it.

Or did, when he realized a certain someone wasn't with them. Looking around, he spotted the Italian by the door of the room…

This won't be easy for him…

Silently leaving his Brother to fixing the armor, he walks over to Italy, there's something he needs to know, he needs to realize this before it's-

Japan hurries in then, Italy waving at him happily with his usual grin, asking if he found out what caused that noise, and Japan quietly saying he did, a plate had fallen over…

"Oh, just a plate? It sounded like glass though!" Exclaimed the Italian, wondering if he ever said this before, and what would happen because of it. His memories and mind still are.. Spotty, like the owl.

"Indeed, it did sound like glass, and speaking of noises.." Japan briefly glances around, silently searching for the noise, and very mortified to find it was a suit of armor, from his land, that had fallen, however, watching Prussia furiously trying to put it back on its stand, he noticed that the armor is a forgery. That made him feel better… Somewhat.

Until he remembered why he came here in such a rush. "Listen, we have to get out of here immediately!"

Italy paled for a moment before regaining composure, acting like he doesn't know, as always, "Why Japan? We just got here!" Forcing those words our through a jaw that is so, so tired of saying things like that..

"Because we are intruding in someone's home, we must leave. We've caused too much trouble as it is!" Trying to push the fact that, not only did they intrude in someone home, they are being so disrespectful by staying as long as they have without being kicked out!

Prussia hadn't been paying attention this whole time, he wants to fix the armor, he doesn't realize it's a fake, but still, if you knock something over, you either pay for it or try to fix it. Simple as that.

Plus, someone wore this to a battle at some point in time, maybe, so knocking it over is very disrespectful to whoever wore it. He thinks, anyway.

Holy Rome, seeing Japan's distress, walks over to his fumbling brother, knocking on his head, "Anyone in there? Brother, we have to leave."

Prussia jumps, and puts his attacker in a headlock… Then gives him a noogie when he sees it's just Empire, not amused by his antics, typical. Laughing, he asks, "Empire! Why so serious? " Yet a moment ago Prussia was worried about greatly disrespecting the warrior who bore the armor.

Once again, he sighs, laughing a bit himself, "Brother, someone is still living here, Japan saw them, we have to leave, you goofball."

Letting Empire go, he feigns shock and absolute horror, "I am not a goofball Empire! I am an Awesome goofball!" Grinning ear to ear, "But seriously? I thought this place was deserted! America said so too!"

Apparently, his hat fell off during that, bending down to pick it up, and, again, put it where it belongs, he replied, "So did I, but it looks like the rumor is false."

Prussia deflated at that, he really wanted this to be a haunted Awesome adventure! "Aww.. Alright then.." With a heavy heart, he leaves the armor, meaning to head back, when he notices Japan, then looks back at the armor, then back at him, and sheepishly apologizes for its state and how it happened. Japan forgave him, and told him the armor was a forgery anyway, probably made for decoration. They talked as they walked back, Holy Rome hanging back to get a word in with Italy, who has gone back to being quiet.

"Italy," he asked, quietly, so the others wouldn't hear their conversation, "Are you alright? You've been very quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine Holy Rome, really, just… Thinking" Was the reply, also quiet, he had been thinking, thinking about what might happen next and how to avoid one of his friends from getting hurt if he can in their place. They never did anything do deserve the wrath of the Thing.

"Are you sure? Italia.. Everything here , in your mind, will do what you wish, the events will turn out the way you want them too.. Please, just remember that, if anything.." He doesn't finish, suddenly pulling Italy, his Italia close..

Italy's startled at first, but hugs back.. His Holy Rome.. Back.. "I'll…. I'll try too Holy Rome.." He murmured, it's been a while since someone really hugged him like this.. Like Holy Rome used too.. "I… I missed you.. When you.." He couldn't bring himself to finish, so he just tightens the hug, hoping he understands what he's trying to get across..

"I know, my Italia.. But I've never been far away from you.." Murmuring as well, now wouldn't be the best time to say what he needs too, but a fragment of it is out.. Maybe he'll figure it out on his own? He isn't sure, really.

Unfortunately for them, their moment is interrupted by a certain brother, "Awwwwww! Japan, do you have a camera? The two are being cute again!"

Regretfully pulling out of the embrace, giving Italy a concerned, caring look, he calls out to Prussia, "Brother, when we get out of here—"

"Want me to get you guys a room? Sure!" Cutting him off, holding back chuckles and chuckles of laughter, while Japan looks flustered by Prussia's remarks and by the fact they are still intruding and being disrespectful.

It took Italy a moment to realize he and Holy Rome weren't hugging anymore. It took even longer to realize Holy Rome gave him some sort of puzzle for him to figure out.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, they belong to their respective creators.**

Edit* Justnoticedafewthings.. owo'''


	3. Spain and Romano 1

The portal closed on them, it shouldn't have, not now. That was the second to last thing they needed right now.

Romano having a heart attack takes the first on the list.

Spain, exhausted from finishing the last of their time loop's enemies. Creatures. Monsters. Whatever you want to call them. They're gone now, thanks to Boss Spain.

Two downsides to this whole situation.

One, Romano is in no condition to fight, he needs to be careful now more than ever, since something must have happened to Italy.

Two, the portal back to their time has closed, they're not supposed to be in this loop, and if they're found…

It could drastically change this loop, which could have devastating effects on their current loop.

And since Spain isn't sure of where everyone is and what they're doing, Romano might, he might, but..

"…Spain, are you even listening?" Asked by one very… Out of it, saddened Italian.

"..! S-Si Romano! Just thinking.." The Spaniard, stuttering slightly, answered, he was thinking.. Thinking about a lot of things.

How are they going to get out of this Loop without a portal?

Will they be seen by someone, like this time loops Italy or England?

What if they're seen by one of the others? What then?

What if they're brought to them? Will they have to watch, one by one, as they.. Fall?

He can't even think of the right word to describe it. He can, but… There's something just as important right now, he decides, he'll come back to these thoughts later.

"Romano.. You aren't useless." He starts, "You've done a lot too. You knew something was wrong, very wrong, with your little brother, in a way no one else would have known what little Italia was doing all on his own. You gathered everyone together so we can get him, and the others, out of this place. Who could have known there were here or what they were doing, what Italy was working so very hard to fix, to help, to save them, no matter what."

As hard as Spain is trying to lift Romano's spirits, he only brought them down, by accident of course, he doesn't mean too. His words aren't coming out the way he really means them to.

Romano looks to the bookcases, all of the books lined up, unable too even meet Spain's eye as he's attempting to help. He wants to say he isn't, however..

The same man called himself the most useless of all of them, when he isn't useless. He's just as important to Romano as his own brother. This is the man that raised him, took him in after Austria discovered who the best to keep was. Spain put up with all of the shit Romano gave him, from his failed attempts cleaning to failing at art, trade, hell, he's a damn coward.. Princess Jasmine almost had him as a kid, he would have, if it wasn't for Spain..

One hell of a caretaker. He'd always try to cheer him up whenever some stupid shit got him down. He never let it show how much he appreciated it. How much.. He needed that.

"..You stupid bastard."

Turning back to the Spaniard, making eye contact, "You're such a stupid idiot! You-"

He can't even continue his rant before being silenced by Spain, who grabbed him and started moving to the back of the room..

"Someone just came in.." He whispers, which, for now anyway, quiet the muffled protests from Romano.

Unfortunately for them, the room is well lit, so hiding in the shadows isn't an option. All they can do is wait for whoever it is to either leave the way they came, or to walk past without noticing them. They don't need another to notice, since this time loop's England already…

Come to think of it, they should have gotten out of there after this England left, just in case he came back.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, they belong to their respective creators.**

This is a short chapter... n'' Can't really think of anything else for them to do..


	4. Inside the Mansion with FACE 1

Deadlocked.

That's what they are at the moment. They can't decide what to do.

Rather, they can't decide on what to do first.

It's a complete toss up between escaping, and trying to get Spain and Romano back to their time.

They still need to find the key, which isn't where it's supposed to be, according to Italy.

England needs to get his magic back in order to get the lost two back, not to mention his sight..

Right now, Russia and China left to go to the Annexe, for some reason, so they can't help make a decision at the moment. What they are doing, no one knows, besides them.

So far, the only good news is that Italy is in fact alive, something happened though, no one is quite sure what. Germany says his he couldn't find a pulse before. Japan did, later though, so it might have been cardiac arrest..

Something heart related, that much they know for sure, and the Thing had something to do with it, no doubt, just what, though..

That's the mystery.

At the moment, France, Canada, America, and England have moved to the table, throwing ideas back and forth amongst themselves. It isn't going very well though, but the problem isn't that they can't agree.

The problem is that they don't know how.

They've already agreed that England getting his magic back is top priority, because, if he can get it back, then they can get Spain and Romano back, plain and simple. There is a catch, England isn't sure if there's any lumps of magic left, he's certain they've all been found already. America insists there has to some around somewhere. Hidden in a book, behind a cabinet, under one of the beds, anywhere! There has to be one or two somewhere!

At this point England has to remind America that, with the amount of magic usually in them, and what is needed to open a portal to the past would take five, six, even seven lumps of magic.

Don't get him wrong, America would like to get them back just as much as the next nation there, however, he's assuming that one or two of those magic lumps will fix..

His mistake. He's the reason England is blind now.. If he wasn't so hardheaded, then England would be fine right now..

This seems to be more of America and England going back and forth on this, while France and Canada watch and listen from the sidelines.

They want to help, Canada especially, but is there anything he can do that could help at all? He knows he can at the very least try, but, really, what to do in a situation like this? Or right now, anyway..

And then France, who has been silently watching the three, deep in thought, over a few _little_ things.

Like what Prussia told himself and Spain about before, a voice that seemed familiar, but couldn't place.

And Angleterre… Poor, poor Angleterre.. He's always cared so much for America, always, that kind of compassion can stand the test of time itself. He can understand that very much..

He still.. adores Jeanne d'Arc with all might might.

"Angleterre, Amérique, you two should just hug instead of argue, it would do you both some good, I think, but that's my opinion."

Leaning back in his chair, staring at the debating two, but catches a worried glance from his Mathieu, but he doesn't need to worry, he knows what he's saying, they are both so stubborn though.. Let's see if they hear his words or not.

"It's also my opinion that you two stop bickering about what to do right now, it's not getting us anywhere at the moment. Everyone is deadlocked, and since there's so much to do, no one can decide where to start first." Pausing, to take a breath, and to make sure what he says next won't set either one off. At least, he hopes it won't, "America.. I really want England to get his sight back too, I'm not sure how to, though.. And England, you always worry over America, no matter what, you silly Monty Python." Chuckling a bit, he still has to be careful sure, but he hopes to lighten up their situation, even slightly. "Only concentrating on what's wrong will only bring out the worst, with that being said.. "

"America, England, Mathieu, once we all get out of here, what is the first thing you're going to do?"

Canada, a.k.a Mathieu, was a bit surprised France brought him into this, he thought he was doing a good job on his own, the other two have stayed silent and seemed to have truly listened to what he has to say.

"Oh Canada?~ Are you in there, I asked you to go first~" Asked the most flirtatious nation in that room., in a non-flirtatious, completely lighthearted manner.

"Oh.. Um.. Well, anything would be fine, really, maybe.. I don't know, see a movie? Maybe a comedy .. Or just a fun movie, I've been told Wreck-It Ralph is good. Or even re-read a book, walk around a park, see all of the trees and wildlife. There's almost too much good things to look forward too once we're all out." The more he talked about it, the happier he felt, it wasn't much, but it's plan making, something to look forward too, besides the sleepover at Japans place of course. He misses his country, his home, so much—

"Too tight Mattie!" Cried one little polar bear, all of these thoughts of home made him hug little Kumajirou too tight, by accident.

"! I'm sorry Kuma.." Says the Canadian, loosening the hug for him, he forgot he was still holding him, poor little thing..

But Kuma is just happy he heard him, leaning back to look up at him, he gently paws Canada's nose, for seemingly no reason other than to be adorable.

France is so amused by this, he leans over to the bear and tickles under his chin. An old weak spot of Kumajirou's, which never fails to have one of his legs kicking. Which makes the Frenchman chuckle some more, he's simply that cute of a polar bear.

During this, America and England have been listening..

But only one can see what's going on..

Making sure to keep his voice down, so he doesn't distract France, Canada, or Kumajirou, he fills England in on what exactly is going on.

"After he loosened the hug for Kuma, he just started pawing at his nose.. France isn't helping, he's scratching his chin right now.. Cute little cub, always stealing the show, huh England?"

The Englishman in question had closed his eyes at some point, propping an arm up on the table, so he can cradle his head, it's very ungentlemanly to put elbows on a table.. But since this is far from normal circumstances, some rule breaking can be forgiven, for now, anyway.

"Mhm.. It sounds like someone else I know.. Two actually, one is.. A Cheesy sock monkey." England accidentally pauses, stifling a yawn.. He should rest, but he doesn't want to, just in case something comes up, he will be awake for it, you can bet your top hat he will be.

".. And the other..? Say.. Do you want to rest at all, maybe.. It will do you some good." Since France already pointed out what he wanted.. And is one hundred percent on it.. He'd rather not say it a loud though.. He's still so very, very sorry..

".. The other bugger.. Will not win the House cup this year, so.. He shouldn't even bother." He can form a very tired, worn smirk in slight amusement.

"Dude.. We're totally going to win, we've been practicing all year." Even though England can't see it, America brightened at the reference.

And all the while, France, Canada, and Kumajirou have been watching them, they're happy they are really talking again, and making those references again.

All thanks to the cheesy sock monkey, with some help from Mathieu and Kumajirou of course.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia, HetaOni, Harry Potter, or Monty Python, they belong to their respective creators.**

The only reason I brought Kuma into the story is for cuteness, and he should be there, and not an attack. He's an actual character in HetaHazard, I want to give him a little light here too. ;w;

*Edit- Forgot they were called lumps, not globs, my bad. ;w;''''


	5. China and Russia 1

"We're here."

"Ahh, famous last words, you couldn't have picked anything better to say? Something more original?"

"Be quiet you! Let me think… The riddle was.. Where was it?"

Two have entered the main room of the Annexe, one a tad, just a tad now, smaller than the other, physically speaking, anyway. The more slightly sarcastic of the two is the larger, scarf clad nation, or, inside the mansion, human, Russia.

"Are you sure it wasn't in the room we just passed? I believe I remember it being in there at one point.." Russia asks, pondering ever so slightly, also trying to remember what the riddle was. They had solved it a few times before, but there's always a catch to it.. Something with it is.. Not wrong, per say, just.. A catch, and he can't quite recall what it is.

China pays him no mind and continues searching, he knows it's in this room! It just takes him a minute to find it, once or twice, from what he remembers, the location of the riddle moved to another bookshelf. It will be inside the same book, it simply likes to move, or… The Thing moves it. Ignoring the chill that went up his spine from that thought, he keeps looking, quickly scanning the shelves for a small black book. Easy to spot, once you find it, that is.

Russia, seeing that he was ignored, merely huffs a bit in reply, but says nothing more about it, and decides to help China search for it. He knows very well what it looks like, which saves valuable time.

Oh, and the fact he can actually reach the top selves. That's a good thing, the quieter they are, the better.

"Russia, I've found it, aru!" Calling the other over, to the top right book shelf, he found it, but it's the first time it's been on that shelf, again, from the memories he has. It's usually on the bottom right book shelf, or the bottom left. Twice, and only twice, it ended up in the room with the lever, not the one on the fourth floor, the one here, just down the hall.

Russia walks over, in China's hands, he can see it, the book that contains the riddle is small, roughly the size of China's palm. The book is black, a hard cover, but it feels soft from years of being handled. The pages have greatly yellowed, and has that old book smell.. Along with something else, a scent of dampness, perhaps?

Neither have ever been able to place the other scent.

"Strange.. It's hasn't been there before." Said Russia, curious as to why it would be there.

"I know, but we have it now." At the moment, he's not too concerned about the location, as long as they find it, solve it, and get back without any more suspicion than they already have, only then, will things be alright.

Opening the book, the two are greeted with those scents, as usual, China loves the smell of old books, to him, they're very calming when he's stressed out over something or another.

Russia enjoys it, but not as much as China, if he happens to be reading one of his older books, then he'll usually pause to enjoy it, but he won't go out of his way for it like China will.

China flips through the first few blank pages, looking for the riddle. When he finds it, both himself and Russia silently read the words, and the gears in their minds begin turning.

**_I am the end of life,_**

**_And the beginning of eternity,_**

**_The beginning of the end,_**

**_And the end of time._**

**_What am I?_**

This is where the debate between the two would usually start, and usually Russia speaks first, "It could simply mean the letter, 'e'."

"No! It must mean some temporal existence!"

"China, there isn't a deeper meaning to this, it's simply the letter 'e'. Look, the end of lif**e**, beginning of **e**ternity, beginning of the **e**nd, and the end of tim**e**. It's asking for the letter, you silly old man!" Russia chuckles a bit at his remark, knowing all too well China doesn't like being called that. He never liked it when anyone reminded him of his age. With that in mind he takes several steps away from him, until he's on the other side of the room.

China is a master in several different martial arts, making him angry is one thing, but staying near him after provoking him? That is madness.

"….. What… Was that comment, aru?" His temper is very short, and, in his silent, gathering rage, didn't notice that Russia had moved quite a ways away from him. So when he quickly turns around, intending to land a crescent kick on his shoulder, the better to glare at him, and then to follow up with a reverse punch to his stomach. He nearly stumbles though, the only thing his heel landed on is air. Realizing that, it doesn't take him long to find the Russian, he's not hiding, only moved so far away, with a small grin on his face. Which really doesn't help him at all.

"Russia.. get over here for a moment, aru." For the record, he has managed to control saying the 'aru' at the end of his sentences. The only problem is, when he's very, very annoyed, or provoked, it slips.

"China, relax.. We can't make too much noise down here, otherwise the others will come. And we can't have that, now can—" Interrupted by his cell phone tone, he hold up a hand in silence as he answers, he'll get back with China in a moment. That, and he's not afraid of him.

If he wants to fight him, then he can, Russia can hold his own well, and knows how China likes to fight, he's very fast, but also likes to stay close to his opponent, to get as much damage in as he can, if he needs too, since China's ways are only for self-defense and the defense of others.

However, Russia has seen his anger get the best of him, it usually end with China having to contact a contactor after he calms down.

China stares as Russia answers a call, from who knows, he's been very secretive lately..

Unfortunately for China, he can't exactly knock a shelf over to relieve his frustration, it would cause the others to come down, and demand answers.

That doesn't need to happen right now. The only ones who need to be down here right now are already down here. He secretly hopes Japan, of all the others, doesn't come down here anytime soon. He already saw him… Once already, and a few memories of… No.. Not again.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he didn't notice Russia finishing the call, or him walking back over to himself. Or him tapping China on the shoulder, he wasn't prepared for that either. So, being taken by surprise, he does something completely rational.

He throws a solid backhand to the tapper, completely forgetting Russia was with him. He's silently thankful he caught it, otherwise, how can he explain giving Russia a black eye?

Russia had a feeling that would happen, even before he tapped China's shoulder, he should have just called him out of his thoughts, but he prefers the former tactic over the later. He also doesn't particularly care if he's slightly bruised by China, it will heal after all.

"So, have you remembered which one?" Grinning a bit, as if nothing was wrong, or he wasn't holding a very deadly weapon in his hand.

Or if they weren't in an incredibly deadly mansion with an incredibly deadly Thing after them.

For a moment, China stares at Russia, annoyed he caught his hand and foiled his plan of giving him a black eye. Pulling his hand back, he nods, he has the answer alright, he doesn't agree with it, but he does.

"Good, we better hurry, before the others come." Still grinning, he walks away from China, heading to the door they came in.

China says nothing more until they reach the room in the Annexe with the lever, he's in front of it, on said lever, it says if they pull it up, it will be on 'e', Down will put it on 'Existence'. Reluctantly, he pulls the lever to 'e'.

Nothing seems to happen though, but this is normal, so the two leave that room, and head back to where they once were, except, they head into the small adjoining room , the one where Italy… Fell.

From their relieved faces, it seems like they got the riddle right.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia, HetaOni, Harry Potter, or The Series of Unfortunate Events. They belong to their respective creators.**

Few things to note here, China using a crescent kick like that. You don't use it like that. It's supposed to be used for knocking a knife, gun, etc. out of someone's hand if they are close enough to you.

The reverse punch is used correctly, but if China did that while his heel was in Russia's shoulder.. Not good. But, that's where it's supposed to hit.

*tacklehugsSis* ;w;

Happy birthday to yooou~

May they be filled with sweets and fun. owo And ice cream cake. ;w;

*Gives Sis chocolate Frogs*


	6. Japan, Gernamy, and Prussia 1

Deadlocked.

They aren't deadlocked. Not in the slightest.

The problem is, what they want to do, need to do, they can't.

They can't get Romano and Spain back without England's magic.

They will not escape without Italy, he will be awake and running with them when they finally leave this dreadful place.

They can't escape without the key.. Which is missing.

Japan and Germany haven't left their slumbering friends side. Germany opted to sit in a chair on Italy's left, staring at him intently, with great concern and worry. Japan is on the other side, Italy's right, standing, bearing the same expression as Germany.

Prussia is watching the three, playing Watcher once again. Mentally debating on what to do for them. Neither Japan or West have eaten anything in sometime, or rested at all.

That, needs to change, right now. They can't keep going on like this, it's reckless!

But convincing them to move away from Italy long enough to bathe or eat something would be asking an enemy to let you pass without fighting them. Japan is one thing, Prussia is almost certain he could get him away for a few minutes, he will see reason.

West..

West will be harder.

For one thing, that's his best friend sleeping there. Best, and first, friend, ever. West wasn't exactly the popular little kid back in the day..

Another thing is, West recently got back from the second loop. His best friend kind of gave his life so they could escape in that loop. And if the Prussian remembers right, at the time, West didn't take it very well.

As in he denied Italy was killed by the Thing kind of denial, the kind where he kept insisting where he was and why was everyone saying he was dead denial.

Not to mention West is usually protective over Italy under normal circumstances.

The odds of him stepping away to fill basic needs is next to England's magic right now.

Prussia has to try though, for Italy's sake, he wouldn't want his two closest friends running themselves ragged.

"Hey Japan, maybe China was onto something earlier.." He has to choose his words carefully, to persuade him better, so he can see logic and reason and all that behind it. "Maybe you should sit down or grab a bite to eat. There's still some stuff France and him left over for you guys."

But Japan only shakes his head, never taking his weary eyes off of Italy..

Maybe if China was here, he thinks, he would listen—Oh wait.. He didn't listen to China either.

Great.

"Japan, go eat something. I'll keep an eye on him for you. Rest before you run yourself ragged." Might as well be blunt at this point, no use in sugar coating his words, he figures.

Japan is so hesitant to leave, even for a moment. He doesn't want too, not at all, not right now..

But he does see what Prussia is saying, he should.. Just to keep his strength up, an so, when Italy does wake up, he won't worry about him either. With this in mind, he nods to Prussia, looking at his friends once more before quietly shuffling into the kitchen; he catches the sight of Canada's polar bear being petted and looking as though he's very happy. Even in this place, the simplest of things make him happy..

Japan gives a small smile of his own at the sight, if something like that can bring some happiness, then..

Well, Italy is alive, isn't he? He's just sleeping for now, but there is a chance he will wake up, and when he does, everyone will be able to escape, he's their beckon of hope.

With Prussia, he's slightly surprised by how easily that went, he expected Japan to be easier than West, sure, but not that easy to persuade—

"Prussia, I'm not leaving." Unintentionally interrupting his moment of surprise, Germany speaks, never taking his eyes off of Italy.

Prussia internally groans, this is going to be difficult. "West, you need to eat something, take a bath, rest. You can't keep this up forever, you're not indestructible you know." Very, very bad choice of words, considering when he recently got back from. He has to be blunt and direct with him though, no sugar coating, only blunt reality, he needs it.

"I will later." Is Germany's only reply.

Are you kidding me right now West!? You will eat if I have to force feed you while hanging upside down on a bridge in Russia! You will rest if I have to knock you unconscious by squeezing the ever loving daylights out of the nerves on the base of your neck!

**You.**

**Will.**

**Rest. **

**And.**

**Eat.**

**West.**

Silently simmering over Wests' little reply, but he can't, snap at him, that is not needed..

The last thing anyone needs is a fight to break out between them right now.

Turning one hand into a fist, to contain his rage over this, to remind him why he shouldn't blow a gasket right now, and that the Prussian should be breathing like a normal person who is not furiously concerned over his little brother.

"West, you need to get your strength back, besides, how are you going to protect Italy like you said you would if you're tired and hungry?" He might be pushing it, but facts are facts.

At first, it doesn't seem like Germany won't respond, but he's thinking over Prussia's words, he has a point, he is right, but there is one thing he will not do, which hinders him from doing those things, it's a silly reason, in his opinion, but..

There's something about seeing your friend, best friend at that, die at any point in time, just because he wanted to save everyone.

Would it be so wrong to stay with Italy, until he opens his eyes again? Until he sits up and starts to chatter away about pasta and pizza-

This time, Germany's thought process is interrupted by Prussia, who, at some point, while Germany wasn't paying attention, got up from his post, and moved to his own, grasping his shoulder tight.

The message was received, "East.. Will you call if anything changes?" Germany asks quietly, keeping his voice down, so no one else will hear his.. Question.

"Ja, sure Germany, if he opens his eyes or turns over, I'll call you over."

When Germany calls Prussia 'East', it's the same for when Prussia calls West 'Germany'. They couldn't be more serious with each other, it really shows their brotherly bond, if, anyone heard or saw that.

Imagine Japan's surprise when Germany enters the kitchen, searching for whatever France and China made earlier, and relaying the news to Japan in hushed tones as well.

Prussia has taken Wests' spot, sitting right by the bed, staring intently at Italy, bearing similar looks to his brother, the same concern and worry clear in his face. His lips move in silence, mouthing a silent prayer.

_Please wake up soon._

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, they belong to their respective creators.**

Feel better soon Little Sis. ;n; *Flipssickness. DX*

And Happy Birthday to yooou~ ;w;''


	7. Outside with Liechten and Hungary 1

They are in trouble.

Well, not in trouble, exactly, trouble came to find them.

They went looking for it first, if it's look at objectively.

Okay, they were looking for trouble.

Hungary and Liechtenstein had separated from Ukraine and Belarus, to keep searching for the clocks outside the mansion, so they can fix time in this strange place.

And to help get the ones inside out, of course, but without the key to the front door to help them, and that door is sealed tight. Belarus couldn't even break it down, and she's infamous for doing that.

Anyway, they had parted from Russia's sisters some time ago, the two were making idle chit chat, to pass the time while walking through this Mediterranean forest. They talked about how the others were doing before they took off, what the others inside are doing, if they could be alright or not. Wondering aloud why there were clocks not only inside the mansion, but outside as well, with a different appearance as the ones described inside, and their apparent control over time.

Then they pass a very similar oak tree, with a very similar 'x' visible on its outer bark.

A certain person made that mark, for the sake of leaving bread crumbs, since this place seems to have several acres of land within its fence.

The two stop when they see it, they know for sure they didn't head back this way.

Confused, Liechtenstein walks up to the trunk, wanting to get a closer look at it.. It's impossible, yet, clear as day, the mark Belarus made is right there.

Hungary stays where she stopped, staring at the mark, silently hoping Austria's horrid sense of direction hasn't rubbed off on her.

They weren't paying any attention to their surroundings, in a place where a large creature stalks its grounds, and takes the lives of those who cross into it. However, it has a fault, a very bad fault that would make a worm cringe. It is polite to its enemies, it has the capacity to wait for them to notice its presence.

This is terrifying because it means it does not attack immediately, that would mean it wants to get rid of them quickly, that it's concerned they might get away and win this long, drawn out battle.

"We went in a straight line.. We shouldn't be seeing this tree again." Liechtenstein said quietly, her voice never carrying too far, but in the silence and stillness of the forest, it carries well, so Hungary can hear her, but she tightens her drip on the gun her big brother gave her. A parting gift for protection.

"We really shouldn't be, we never turned around. Not once." Spoken by Hungary, confused, they didn't loop around, did they? They walked in a straight line, she knows it. She looks at the trees near Liechtenstein, a few other oaks, nothing outstanding, nothing out of the ordinary. Until she turns around that is, when she does, a certain Thing gets a face full of frying pan.

The sound of Hungary's frying pan hitting something, and the ruckus she's creating to get her attention, snaps Liechtenstein out of her thoughts. Still gripping the parting gift from her big brother, she fires at the creature only after moving so she won't hit Hungary. One of the many things Switzerland taught her, **never**, under any circumstance, _fire above an ally_. That is a dangerous move, you can't read another person's thoughts, they might move to where you're firing a split second before. Giving no time to move or give any warning whatsoever.

The rounds of the SIG Sauer rings loudly through the forest, they drowned out Hungary's clash with the creature's skin, which seems to be like stone, from the sound they make.

The sound echoes throughout the forest, reaching many nations' ears.

The Nordics are the first to hear it.

Then comes Estonia and Latvia, the sound, for whatever reason, spooked the Thing that attacked, and tried to eat, Latvia to flee in a very strange manor. Estonia is very relieved and isn't going to question this as he helps the smaller nation.

Lithuania and Poland hear it next, it doesn't help Lithuania at all, and if it worries Poland, he hides it well.

Egypt, Turkey, and Greece hear it after, it made them pause, and they are just about to break a clock.

Belarus and Ukraine hear it, which, after careful consideration, Belarus chooses to go find her new friends with Ukraine just barely keeping up with her younger sister.

Cuba and Hong Kong hear it, the sound unsettles them, but they stay at the front gates with several others, two of which are Taiwan and Vietnam, who, after nearly thirty minutes of convincing, joined them.

Australia and Wy have been outside the front gate, she jumped a bit, being caught off guard, while Australia silently curses himself for bringing her with him here. Even though she surprisingly slipped into the car with Seychelles, himself, and Madagascar.

Australia, Wy, Seychelles, and Madagascar are helping Cuba, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Taiwan guard the front gate, and keep in touch with the world. Someone has to be there to keep anyone else from coming in, and to send supplies in if they are called.

Austria, South Korea, and Switzerland are the final ones to hear it. Out of all the others who hear it, Switzerland is the most worried, he never, ever wants to see his dear little sister like how he found her all those years ago..

This time, there won't be any close calls.

This time, they are all mortal.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOn, they belong to their respective creators.**

Siiiiis~ Now you know who all's going to show up! SURPRISE!~ ;w;

And.. HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! :D

*Edit- Juust realized I can't use Little Rico without asking, andI'mtooawkwardtoask... owo''''''''''''''''''

**Edit- 'Snuck', badwordchoice. owo'''


	8. Switzerland Austria S Korea 1

"I hate being caught in the middle like this." Muttered South Korea, watching Austria and Switzerland fight. Something they can't seem to stop doing, why was he the inventor of arguments?

If everything wasn't on the line, he'd leave the two and go look for China and Japan, he heard of a way into the mansion besides the front door, Belarus probably went in already! Why was he still here?

As he turns to leave the bumbling two, several gunshots ring out, making him stop.

Austria and Switzerland also stop arguing, seemingly frozen in place.

Who were they just talking about? The Nordics didn't carry any pistols here, the ones guarding the gate have flares and their personal weapons, no pistols, and that was a pistol. A semi-automatic pistol, from the continuous fire..

Liechtenstein.

Switzerland's little sister.

No.

Switzerland, in a mad panic, runs off, heading towards the sound.

This was not happening.

No, this is happening, but he **will **have bullets for this.. Thing, if it even so much as messes one hair on his sister's head..

Austria and South Korea hastily run after him, yelling at him to slow down and think! She knows how to defend herself, **he's** the one who taught her, for Chopin's sake!

That doesn't help Switzerland though, things happen, a lot of things can happen, those things are happening right. Now. Does he slow down or stop? No. He keeps running.

He did teach her how to defend herself, and trained her for many, many years, She knows some hand-to-hand combat skills, but, just like Switzerland, she's best with a gun. However, he forgot that Finland came here with one of his best sniper rifles. So it could have been him shooting, and not his precious little sister. Not to mention she's with Hungary, who can and is one of the most fierce fighters he's in close contact with.

Though it's through his **former** best friend, but she's nice enough, and she's nice to Liechtenstein and she likes Hungary's company. So that's fine.

But what isn't fine that he heard her pistol fire.. Four times before silence filled the air again.

Five rounds, that means she only has two left in the P220, and will have to re-load with the twenty rounds she has. He should have given her more than half of the ammo before he left her tent..

His thoughts continue to circle around Liechtenstein, he doesn't, or just plainly ignores the protests of the two behind him, one sounds closer than the other, the latter seemingly fading out. It doesn't really matter to him though, their voices can fade for all he cares at the moment. He's going to find his little sister and make sure she's safe, and won't stop until he sees for himself that she is alright.

The two chasing after him, South Korea and Austria, the latter leading, to the former's surprise.

Or maybe not?

Former best friends or not, there is some common ground between them, they just don't realize it, and probably won't see it unless someone points it out.

South Korea will be the one to do it.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, they belong to their respective creators.**

GaaahthistooktoolongI'msorryLittleSiskjfdhgfkdhgfd j Dx

Happy late Canada Day Siis~ ;w;

I have to apologize.. Thiswasgoingtobelonger.. xnx''''' ;-;'''

And you can do it Sis. I believe in you.. ;w; That cake is yours.


	9. Egypt Turkey Greece 1

The three pause as the gunfire echoes, it doesn't sound close at all, but after the briefing about this place, it would be a stretch to say no one wasn't concerned about the Thing the others had described. The others meaning the ones on the inside, shame the front door was stuck fast..

Turkey, he's holding the clock, which looks like a normal outdoor clock, if a bit on the fancy side. It's cast in an opaque glass, it gleams beautifully in the sun, surprisingly, roman numerals aren't on its face, but modern numbers. They seem out of place on this clock, especially when they're printed in black, with matching hands, spinning around and around quickly.

Anyway, Turkey is holding the clock while Greece and Egypt are across from him, forming a triangle-like circle, the three of them staring at the clock. The gunfire has died down, they're not sure if that's a good sign or not..

Greece, very surprisingly without a cat, he made them stay home for this, he doesn't want them to get hurt. However, a kitten somehow managed to slip into his bag, said bag was found by Turkey, and, just to mess with Greece, and thanks to Poland, who, for some odd reason, carries around different colors of dye.

Turkey narrowly missed Greece's hand, which was aimed for his mask, he wasn't, and still isn't happy that his little kitten is now blue.

Fortunately, the kitten was found after a paint job, and is at the entrance with Wy, who seemed to like kittens, and Australia said she would keep an eye on him for them. They both seemed genuine, so he trusted him with them before heading west with Egypt and.. Turkey. He will get him back for that.

He's waiting for the right opportunity to do so is all, not because, say.. Egypt keeps interrupting or appearing right when he's about to do it.

Egypt knows that Greece wants payback, but if he and Turkey start fighting here, they won't be ready for the Thing they all have been warned about.

Just to be a show off, mainly to Greece than Egypt, he breaks the clock with his bare hands, it cracks, shattering into pieces in his hands, the clock's innards are exposed to the three, from what they can tell, the gears appear to be normal too. However, Turkey tosses the clock aside, brushing his hands together and smirking, "Bet you couldn't do that as quick Greece."

"Turkey, do you have to start a competition now of all-"

"As a matter of fact.. I can, next clock, you overgrown bird, is mine." Greece, cutting Egypt off, glaring at the should be an American Thanksgiving dinner.. Too bad he's as gaunt as a newly hatched chicken.

"Overgrown? Why Greece, how nice of you to give me that compliment! I am very 'overgrown'! " He falsely grins, glaring back at Greece, and flexes his muscles, he knows he was insulted, but if he makes it look like it was a compliment, Greece will get annoyed. Very annoyed.

It worked, "Not as overgrown as your.. Ego, and airhead, how does it stay on your shoulders? It should have drifted into the sky a very long time ago." Still glaring at the large bird, he smirks, one thing he can do that Turkey can't, he knows how to use words.

Turkey, on the other hand.. Isn't so clever, in Greece's opinion.

"Well! Well! Jap likes me better you little kitten!" He actually is decent at verbal arguments, his anger usually flares up so badly that he can't keep par with Greece, much to his frustration.

"You do realize that is an insult." Egypt, seizing this opportunity to try to stop the fight, they still have a lot of ground to cover.

The two turn to look at him, one in silent rage, the other in complete and utter shock and surprise, he has their full attention now.

"Jap, it's an insult, it became one in recent years, if memory serves."

At that point, Greece looked like he was going to strangle Turkey, however Egypt, anticipating this, grabs him and Turkey, who looked like he was about run away in shame.

"However, you were calling him that before it was an insult, so it should be fine with Japan. Ask him about it though, when you see him again, just too sure he doesn't mind it. Try to see past his usual polite demeanor though, there is a chance he might be uncomfortable with it, but will let you still call him that anyway. "

Pausing for a moment, just to be sure they are listening to him and his words are sinking in, then resumes, "Greece, save your energy for the enemy, the overgrown bird," he chuckles slightly, that is a good one, "can wait."

Greece calms down a bit, chuckling as well, Turkey will always be a gaunt bird.

Turkey, however, still looks mortified he even said that in the first place.

Egypt lets them go them go then, "Now can we get back to searching for more clocks? I'll call Austria and let him know only eight remain, so please try not to start another fight." He walks a bit ahead then, pulling his phone out to call the nation.

In silence, Greece and Turkey follow him, both regretting that, Turkey especially.

Greece, however, is still plotting revenge for his little kitten's unwanted hair treatment.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia, HetaOni, or Lilo & Stitch, they belong to their respective creators.**

I really like the Hetalia kitawiki page, whydidInotfinditsoonerithelpssomuchfgfdjhgdfkjhgkd f. DX

And about the 'Jap', it really is an insult, I believe.. Sometime after Pearl harbor was bombed, any Japanese-Americans were locked up in not very pleasant places.. n''''' I think that's how that started?

Anyway, Happy Birthday to yooooous Little Siiis~ ;w; *huggles*


	10. Spain and Romano 2

It doesn't take long to see who came in, or, hear who came in, did they really argue in a place like this? Spain and Romano don't peek out from their impromptu hiding place, or move, or breathe, in Romano's case. Which Spain fixed with a quiet 'Opps, sorry Roma.' and Romano quietly calling him a bastard out of habit more than anything else.

"Angleterre! Get back here with that you elder berry smelling Englishman!"

"Not a chance Frog! Not one!"

"Give me back my handkerchief and that journal of Italy's! It's Germany's by right, not yours you thieving black sheep!"

They sound close, very close, they must be just a bookshelf over? Possibly two, they can be on the other side of a room and be so loud that it would sound like they were right next to the door or window.

They don't see the creature coming in from the bottom left door, or even give any signs of hearing it as it walks towards them, surprisingly ignoring Spain and Romano. This time, Romano has to hold Spain back from rushing to attempt to help one of his friends, they **can't **pull an America and play 'Hero'. They can't. England made it perfectly clear to not mess with more than they need to, not to mention Spain recently took two of their loop's creatures when Romano had a heart attack. All they can do is listen and hope they both come out of this fight alive.

Both of them hear the shout of surprise from France when he sees the Thing, and after that, the only sounds that come from that room are England's shouts of 'Aqua Eructo', which they hear water rushing from someplace and France 's slight complaint of getting wet, and chastising England for using that spell so recklessly..?

Anyway, surprisingly enough, France sneezed? From the sound of it, they really couldn't tell from their spot, but it made England frustrated? Half yelling, half confused question of 'Why did that work?! It doesn't even have any shoes!'

Neither Spain or Romano understood what was going on, but it seemed to be going okay for them at least..?

After that, it was quieter, save for the occasional shout and a few thuds here and there, the water from England's spell dispersed and reached where the two hid. All they can assume is that England did it with his magic somehow? Did he bust a water pipe open or did he just, make the water from nothing? They don't know, they'll have to ask about that later, after they find out what's going on in their loop.

After some point, they don't exactly know when, the sounds of fighting stopped, and one thud was heard again. Then there was quiet voices, one couldn't be heard, only by the other one next to him.

England's voice was shaky, and cracked in places, but it stayed the same volume, it didn't raise or fall into silence.

All Spain could hear from him was England trying to heal France, but from the light arguing, it seems that he keeps refusing, and saying that he needs to get out of here.. Possibly, they really can't make out what France is saying, all they can go in is England's words, and try to piece them together.

The last thing they hear England say, to France, is, surprisingly,' _Au revoir, mon ami et mon ennemi'._

Spain and Romano's brains quickly and sadly translate his rough French.

_Goodbye, my friend and my enemy._

No one moves, no one breaks the silence after that, for a long time, for France's sake. Then, England's footsteps, quiet and careful now, move away from France, he must have said something else, but they don't catch what it was, when a light scent of flowers reach them.

Specifically roses.

He would have liked that, Spain thought, he always gives them to everyone, he should receive some too.

"You two, were needing a favor, correct?"

Romano and Spain half jump, startled, they didn't even hear England at all, and he's… Dry? There isn't any water on him, not even in his eyes, not a drop at all..

"Si.. If it's not too much trouble.."

The Englishman merely shakes his head, as if to say, 'No trouble at all.' Then, the water that had soaked the floor around them, seemed to have dried up, just like England, as he set up a familiar pentagram, same to their England's measures, as if the England, Arthur Kirkland? From their loop was here, and not this England. He motions for them to get inside once he's finished, and they do.

With a flash, they were returned to their own time, all the others were so surprised, and relieved, to have them back, safe and sound, but what did they see? They look so sad..

But back in the past, that England gives a sad, sad chuckle, with the journal, and the Frog- France's handkerchief, he carefully folds it, putting it into his front jacket pocket, right before he opens the journal, closes it, then he takes out his book of spells and opens it, flipping through the pages until he finds what he's looking for. The house begins to shake, as if it was an earthquake, before he finds himself back at the first floor, back in the larger tatami room, with the faux suits of armor and decorative swords. But on the ground, is another journal, he picks it up, hiding his own for the time being.

He should return the other, and get them out of this loop too. Ignoring his fatigue, he carefully searches for any sign of the time meddlers. But before he does, he remembers what that Spain told him.. And, for now, takes a small detour to the basement, there's work to be done.

* * *

**I do not own HetaOni, Harry Potter, Monty Python, or Hetalia. They belong to their respective creators. **

I'msorrythistooksolongLittleSis. DX

Butuh.. owo''''' The Second loop is interesting, and confusing. ;w;''''''

Edit*- Sorry, forgot to put the link down here. Dx translate?query=Goodbye%2C%20my%20friend%20and%20my%20enemy&src=en&dst=fr


	11. Russia and China 2

Well that happened.

A new path has opened before them, all thanks to a letter and a lever. And not something considered philosophical, to China's slight dismay. At least luck was on their side right now, that's a good thing, isn't it?

Russia stepped forward and grasped the doorknob of the once hidden door and pushed on it, twisting the knob, it opened easily, revealing to the two a hallway, dimly lit with candles. Fresh candles, they notice, as if they only light when someone opens that door.

That, or they are changed often by the Thing, as well as cleaned up after. One of the many weird things about this mansion, besides the Thing's capability to somehow control time and space within an area, being seemingly immortal, unable to take a physical injury by any of the nations, waiting for them to stop talking and notice It before It attacks. Is this creature's cleanliness. Save for a little dust on a bookshelf or a table, this entire mansion, save for most of the fifth floor, is spotless. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if the Thing were too saunter about in a yellow apron with little red poka-dots on it, just for daily cleaning. What would it wear for spring cleaning? Maybe a little blue number with yellow daisies on it?

Russia suddenly looks up at the ceiling, looking a bit aggravated and annoyed, and takes out his pipe for a moment, he pokes it, as if to say, 'Hey, quiet down up there youngsters!'.

China merely stares at Russia, not having any idea what this is all about, but as he tries to stop him, he puts his pipe away and continues on down the hall with a small grin on his face, satisfied that whatever he did, worked, whatever that was. So China shrugs it off and catches up to Russia, matching his stride.

"So, do you remember what to do next, or shall I do the honors?" Russia asks casually, as if they're going to a new supermarket in a different part of town.

China simply shakes his head, he doesn't remember what they have to do next, the clocks only showed him as far as this hallway, but not what's at the end of it, or even the possible puzzle that waits there. He can only guess and let Russia do it, again, whatever that is.

Russia is a bit disappointed by that, from what the clocks revealed, it's supposed to be China leading, not himself, it's almost as if the clocks were teasing them, only allowing certain memories to be remembered by specific people.

Guess they just like Japan then, since they let him see into the future, talk about picking favorites.

Russia glares up at the ceiling once more before they reach the end of the hall. The door is large, even taller than Russia, but similar to the other doors here in the Annexe. There are a few differences with this door, though, it's blue paint has grown faint over time, actually affected by time, that's something in this place. Another is the fact that it lacks a doorknob or a handle, but has a small panel by it, upon closer inspection, it seems to be a musical lock.

This part is going to be tricky, since Russia will have to play the melody, but the musical lock is small, and his fingers lean towards the larger end, he'll have to be careful not to press a wrong key.

"Ayiah, Russia, you tell me which key to press, it'll be easier." Without waiting for his say so, he goes up to the lock, resting his hands just above the keys. Only to be lightly shoved away by Russia, "No, I will do it. Besides, I like this part, but thanks anyway.~" With a bit song in his voice after saying the last sentence, carefully he plays the melody.

China gives a slight huff, crossing his arms, but doesn't say anything. He could have done it just fine and wouldn't have to worry about pressing the wrong key with his hand size!

Russia hums to himself as he plays the melody, for whatever reason, when China or himself play it, he always thinks of blue flowers? It doesn't make any sense, his favorites are sunflowers, but blue flowers are pretty too. All flowers are pretty!

After the final note resounds, the lock flashes green, and the door slowly opens for them.

What they see looks nothing like the Annexe, it looks like it's part of the main mansion, except it's been affected by time. The oak wood floor seems to bow in some places, and, from what they can see, there are some holes in the floor as well, they'll have to be careful. But as China walks ahead, assuming they're going to a certain room or something in this new area, Russia holds him back, "Oh no, we can't go in here just yet Yao. First.. We have a little bit of back tracking to do."

He releases him, and begins to walk back from whence they came when China calls out, "But then what was the point of opening this door?" Sighing in frustration, what was the point of even coming down here if that was the only thing they needed to do here?!

Russia stops, turning to look at the frustrated nation, "Preparing for later~ Now come on, we have to get to the fourth floor before they send a search party after us." He continues walking after, knowing China will catch up in a moment.

Which he does, but he isn't happy about this, "Are you going to fill me in at some point, because this is somewhat aggravating, aru."

Russia only gives him a knowing grin and replies, "Maybe, maybe not, we have to see how everyone will react and their actions from this point on. If it goes well, I will, but if not, I might. "

That will be the best he can get out of him, but it is something at least, "Can you explain why we have to go to the fourth floor aru?"

China's annoyed, oh well~ But that, he can answer, "We have to get the Mochi, I just remembered it, and bring it back to the Safe Room."

China, who forgot too, assumes it's to say where they've been, only to remember they said they were coming here. Maybe Russia will be clear soon, because this is annoying for him, very annoying.

* * *

**I do not own HetaOni, Hetalia or Ib, they belong to their respective creators.**

Happy Birthday to you Little Sis~ ;w; And congrats on their beautiful and amazing wedding again! ;;w;;

*Huggles* Have fun on your camping trip Sis, andeatALLthesmores! owo ;w;


	12. Cardiac Arrest Dream 2

Needless to say, Japan didn't bring a camera with him.

Prussia now has a gaping hole within his mind where he will have to construct a false memory of when Japan did have a camera. And he took the pictures for blackmail usages and for his blog. Secretly, he liked to post pictures of them whenever they are together, whether they notice his awesome presence or not. His followers love them, and are tickled pinker than a pig in a purple prom dress when he posts a new picture of them.

Unknown to him, Japan has seen his blog, even if he did have a camera, he won't give it to him.

At least not right now, _when they are intruding in someone's home for crying out loud!_

However, unnoticed by them, seven more have entered the mansion and had already split up.

America, Russia and Canada went up to the second floor to explore.

Spain and Romano also went up, but to the fourth floor, they will look at the third floor once they're done with the fourth.

England, China, and France stayed on the first floor; they heard a sound coming from the kitchen just after the others left.

An unusual characteristic about this mansion, sometimes you can hear someone from the first floor, specifically the main entrance, from the fourth floor **if **they're loud enough. But when it comes to hearing something from the kitchen from the former of the previous sentence, not a sound can be heard. Maybe it's because the owner of this place has a sick sense of humor? It would compensate for its strange politeness.

Again, unknowing of the others already inside, the first four arrive at the main entrance, Prussia keeping out of Holy Rome's reach for the time being. But it's all in good fun, besides, all Holy Rome has to do is threaten Prussia with no more sweets.

A widely known fact about Holy Rome, he can bake extremely well, and is usually asked to make the cake for a birthday for whomever. Prussia has a major sweet tooth, especially for his little brother's sweets. One threat from Holy Rome about them, Prussia will stop whatever e's doing. They're just that good.

Anyway, Japan, who's more than eager to get out of someone's home, reaches the front door first, grasping the doorknob, and turns it sharply to the left.

It doesn't budge, so he tries to the right, but the same thing happens, letting go of it for a moment, inspecting it, he finds that the keyhole, which should be outside, facing the trees and gate, is really facing himself.

That's strange, he thought, it shouldn't be like this. Why was it like this? It doesn't make any sense, why put the lock outside of the house? That makes it easier for someone to slip in, or..

Or even trap someone, or many someone's, inside.

Just then, the four hear a loud crash coming from their left(our right), far down that hall, followed by some loud cursing mingled with French, and someone trying to break it up, but failing, only succeeding in being loud as well.

"Brother, didn't you receive a text message from the others saying they weren't going to show up?" It was all nearly in vain now, his plan, Holy Rome thought miserably, Italy should have believed in what he told him earlier, this dream was his to control. It looks like the Thing has done far more damage than he had first thought, if he was stronger, than maybe, just maybe -

"You crazy Empire? I invited them before we got here, remember? Your memory is going, of course I invited them here you goof!" Grinning from ear to ear, it's not a party unless the Trio is there! "They should've been here by now, maybe that's them raiding the fridge?"

Prussia may have forgotten about Japan seeing the owner of the mansion, but he just wants to have fun, can't really be blamed for that.

But he does need to be reminded of that, Holy Rome thought, so he sternly glares at his older brother, who catches it, "Second thought, that wouldn't be so great if they did that.. The owner might get pissy with us. How about this, Empire and I go and stop them from eating all of the guy's food, while Japan and Italy stay here and work on the door? Sound good?"

The aforementioned two nods, that sounds like a good plan.

"…Unless you and Italy want to stay here instead, all alone, with no one to watc—HEY! Empire I was just joking! Let your Awesome brother go!" And then he had to pick on Holy Rome and Italy again, which earned him a headlock via his little brother, but let him go once Japan started talking.

Japan only shakes his head at those two, turning around, "We might as well go with you. The door probably needs the key, as strange as that is. Or two of us could investigate the second floor, just in case anyone went up there already."

"Awesome plan, but who with who? This place is kind of big, we should go in teams, more eyes the better." Said Prussia, rubbing his neck a little, he trained Empire a little too well, nah, he's just awesome.

"How about I go with Italy to the second floor while you and Japan check this floor? We'll meet back here in about twenty minutes or earlier." Holy Rome said, throwing his two cents in.

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up, Japan and Prussia decided to head to and stop the arguing. It was still going on, they just ignored it while discussing what to do next, from the voices, they could assume it was England and France fighting over something. But they can't figure out the third voice, it's muffled greatly by the other two. They will find out when they get there though.

As Holy Rome and the ever quiet Italy head up the stairs, they felt a cold chill, making Italy mentally panic, thinking it was the Thing, waiting for him to come up there so it can-

But he was very wrong, but then him and his best friend, and first love, became extremely confused.

Why are there two Canada's?

And why is there a very holy sheet flipping out over it?

* * *

**I do not own HetaOni, Hetalia, or Charlie Brown. They belong to their respective creators.**

*tacklehugsSis* I'msorrythistooksolongLittleSisIcouldn'tthinkofwha ttogetthemtodofhgdjkfhgdfkh ;n;''''''''' IdkifthisevenincharacterforthemornotinItaly'smindo rnotdjkfhgdkfhgdfkhg DDX

ButHappyBirthdaytoyoooous~ ;w;''''

Ohanduh... Otherpeoplelikethisshoutouttoyouguys. owo''''''

Edit*- Updated, this chapter is going to keep being edited for a bit. sorry Sis. DX Thischapterisbuggingmesomuchdkjfhkgjdhfgdfhjg

Edit**- OKAY. This is better...?

Edit***- Not splitting up the view like that again, it was bugging me too much.. Dx

One day late, however, on August 17, 2012, Sis and I first meet. It'sbeenoneyearnow. ;;;w;;; *Huuuuuggles*


	13. Cardiac Arrest Dream 3

Elsewhere, on the second floor, America, Russia and Canada had just split up.

And by that, America pulled a Freddie and split themselves up into even smaller groups, to cover more ground and get this floor done as soon as possible. America choose Canada to go with him to search the top most part of the second floor while Russia, who seemed to be okay with being on his own, searched the bottom half.

They, by accident, searched in a similar pattern. America and Canada choose to check the single room to the right first before checking the other two to the left. Russia took the first two to the left for his part first, and then will see what's in the room to the right.

Oh, and Kumajirou too, the cute little cub.

Anyway, while the trio is searching for anything and everything, since they really don't know what to be looking for to begin with. A conversation starts by America, it involves a plan for a prank, for Russia. Just for giggles.

"Hey Canada! What do you think about this to prank Russia?" In one of the drawers of the desk, there was an old bed sheet, frayed with age and one side of it is torn, but America still puts it over himself. As if it were a costume, once upon a time, with the addition of eye holes, it counted as a ghost costume for Halloween. But to really perfect it, it needs more holes in it. Guaranteed to obtain rocks!

But Canada just laughs and shakes his head lightly, saying it's perfect, as long as he doesn't overdo it, then Russia will be either amused or annoyed. Kumajirou says he can make some holes in it for him, his claws are sharp enough for the old fabric.

Unknown to them though, Russia already expected something.

Well, he heard America, so he has a little plan of his own, he's a little bored, this wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be. So, while looking at the fireplace, an idea comes to him. With the help of General Winter, he, for a short period of time, turned into Canada, unfortunately, minus a Kumajirou, even his scarf has been hidden away for now.

"Thank you General Winter."

Let the pranking, begin.

After asking if Canada wanted to be the referee of this somehow synchronized prank off, they really should have been searching those rooms. Why? Who knows, not them, they're just here for some fun and possible spooks from a specter.

Something like that.

Maybe.

Possibly.

But anyway, Canada hung back near the top of the stairs from the first floor while America 'spookingly' walked over to the other side, more like this odd stomp and drag one leg because the noise will defiantly get Russia's attention!

Whatever floats your boat America, whatever floats your boat you goofball.

But, sometime during their planning, Russia slipped over to their side and hid around the corner, across of the stairs. So when America _sauntered_ down the hall as a _holy _ghost, he won't find Russia.

But Canada did, and, impressed and wondering how he even obtained a set of clothes that look so similar to his, merely nodded to Russia, a little joke on his brother wouldn't be so bad, would i—

Canada's eyes widen, a very large, grey colored creature appeared, from thin air, behind Russia.

Russia quickly caught on, and slowly followed his gaze, turning around—

Backing up slightly, pulling his pipe-turned-sword out of its clever sheath. Russia barely missed its large hand swiping at him, hitting the wall he stood close to mere moments before.

Interesting thing about this Things hand, it didn't turn into a claw or even appear sharp in any way, from the close up Russia has, it just looks like a very large, grey colored hand, almost human like.

It left an imprint on the wall, yes, with a loud slap slamming noise that must've rang through the mansion.

America, so shocked by the sound, jumps and turns around, yelling about what wa—

That's as far as he got before the Thing stepped into full view of the three.

They scuffle together, as best they can, ready to fight this.. Whatever the hell it is. Only for it to vanish when they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Now there are five confused Nations on the second floor.

* * *

**I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia, they belong to their respective creators.**

OKAY.

OKAAY.

No more sitting in the flashdrive. x.x'''''

SisI'mreallysorryitssolateandtherehasn'tbeenarealu pdateinoveramonthnow. IdkwhathappenedbutIwillgetbackonthisandgiveusthe*s poilers*! *Determined pose*


	14. Cardiac Arrest Dream 4

However, with Spain and Romano, they didn't stick together on the fourth floor. Since there were two rooms, Spain took the one to the left while Romano took the room to the far right.

Spain was saddened by this, he really wanted to search the rooms with Romano! But he wants a 'stupid break from his many stupid hugs and his cheerful nature, the tomato bastard!' Ahh, Roma didn't mean it! He says that time on and time off, but he never means it! He's just tired is all, he was cranky walking up here, something about new shoes?

But anyway, Spain searches that room, looking on the bookshelves and on the table, even checking to see if anything could be on the lone bed before he notices the lever, tucked away in the top left part of the room. Walking over to it, he sees a sign, it says:

_Up is Heaven_

_Middle is Earth_

_Down is Hell_

Spain places one hand on the lever, to push it up, to heaven, but is interrupted by a certain Italian, followed by several thumping noises.

"Oi! Spain! Get your ass over here!"

Startled, he jerks his hand away, leaving it on 'Earth' before rushing to the door, but before he makes it out, something falls onto his head, but he doesn't notice it.

The reason Romano yelled for the bastard was that while he was inspecting that room, he came across a hole in the wall to the top right, and saw something shimmer in it. So he reached into it to get whatever the hell it was.

Good news is he has what feels like to be a key, bad news is now he's stuck, it's like the damn wall just shrunk, what a bastard! So he started pounding on the wall with his free hand that turned into a fist, beating the ever loving shit out of it.

He was about to shout for him again until he came bursting in, but he shouts at him anyway, "What took you so long you bastard?! The wall won't fucking let go of my arm!"

So Spain rushes over to Romano and awkwardly grabs him from behind, looking similar to a Heimlich maneuver, leaning back and pulling with all his might, as well as Romano's pure frustration and his strength, also pulls back, still banging on the wall to give. His. Damn. Hand. Back!

After a few moments, it worked a bit too well, they were thrown back by how much force they were using. Spain stumbles before the fall, trying to get his footing, but to no avail.

Romano, who kept his hand closed around whatever the hell that was in that fucking arm capturing wall, keeps the item, which doesn't feel as cold as before, thanks to his body heat warming it up. He would have shouted in triumph, but instead shouted in annoyance, he didn't want to fucking fall over after finally getting his hand back, dammit!

They fell, Spain hits his head against the smaller set of drawers behind him, but it felt like something sharp scraped his scalp, something metal, wincing, and blocking out Romano's cursing for a moment, he frees an arm and lightly tussles his hear, feeling for the object. It doesn't take long to find it, pulling it out, he rubs where it scratched him with his other hand.

He's very surprised by what he pulled out, "Is that.. A hand to a clock?"

Romano had gotten up just a moment ago, very, very annoyed by not only the wall, but falling right onto Spain, who's distracted. Again. Stupi—"What?" Turning from the wall, what was the—"Where the hell did that come from?"

Spain simply shrugs, "It was on my head, not sure how it got there Roma. Weird huh?" Pausing from rubbing his head, he gets up from the floor and brushes himself off. "Oh! Roma! Did you get what was in the wall?" He almost forgot about that.

Romano blanks for a second before lifting his fist up, so him and Spain can see, and opens it.

Inside is a key.

Specifically, a key to the piano room on the third floor, it's engraved on the key where it goes to. Weird, why label a key? Could there be more keys that look just like this one, so whoever owns this mansion has to label them just so they don't get confused? Why not just get different keys instead? Since the key is for the third floor, and they've covered everything up here, Spain and Romano head out of the room, key and clock hand clutched in their respective hands.

Time to find out why this key was here, and then, figure out where that stupid clock that hand belongs too.

However, just as they set off to do that, they both hear loud shouts and thumps coming from below. The two hightail it to the stairs, heading down, down the flights to the second floor.

Make that seven confused Nations, seven very confused, and three looking quite spooked, one with a sad, knowing look, and the last one, Romano's little brother, looking so, so tired.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaappy birthday to you~ ;w;

GaaaaahIknowIneedtobedoingthismore, butjghkjdfhgj DDX

Andnextchapterwillbeallfdhdjhgdfkgkfdjhgkdjghkdjfg hkfdjhgdfjghdfjkjdfFeelsdfjkkghfhjNononondhdfgshdg fdshg DDX


End file.
